Stillman College's SCORE program consists of two research projects. The first project deals with the etiology and mechanism of gastroschisis. Gastroschisis is a congenital fissure of the abdominal wall that permits extrusion of abdominal contents. The incidence of gastroschisis has been increasing in many countries in recent years. The PI has developed a mouse model to study the etiology and mechanism of gastroschisis. PI's model indicates that gastroschisis is caused by the combination of carbon monoxide and protein-zinc deficiencies in mice. The project proposes to collect more data to test the validity of the model, and determine if gastroschisis can be prevented by supplemental zinc and protein. [unreadable] [unreadable] The second projects deals with zinc, dopamine levels and stress resistance in relation to Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases. Dopamine, serve as neurohormones and neurotransmitters to play roles in processes such as learning and memory, the "flight or fight" response, and the response to both chronic and acute stress. Disturbances to catecholaminergic systems are associated with Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases, schizophrenia, and aggression. Dopamine release is involved in reward-based behaviors and is hypothesized to be a factor in drug and alcohol abuse. Dopamine transport (DAT) has a direct molecular interaction with zinc ions. Zinc modulates the release of dopamine and is believed to stabilize DAT so that dopamine binds but is not translocated back into the cytoplasm from the synaptic region. We hypothesize catecholamines up, a negative regulator of the catecholamine production pathway, transports and binds zinc; holding it until needed by DAT for the re-uptake of dopamine. This project will study the association between zinc, the catecholamine pathway, dopamine levels, and stress. Understanding the roles and regulation of catecholamines could eventually help profile individuals for appropriate positions, better determine the stress levels of pilots, soldiers or support personnel, or develop better ways to predict and manage performance and/or behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] Additionally, graduate schools now expect and seek out students that have participated in research. This grant would allow us to expose and train more students to research and its numerous opportunities. This, in turn, will enhance students' college experience and motivate more minority students to pursue graduate degrees in the sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]